The Horror of Horror Movies
by Spotteddollstarling
Summary: Black decided to watch a horror movie with his boyfriend in some of the nastiest weather. Why? He doesn't know. Why did he suggest it when he really hates horror movies? He also doesn't know. (Black/Brendan)


Black pushed himself deeper into the seat, tapping his foot. He stared at the tv with a regretful glare, biting his lip. Brendan had just gone to get some water and chips, leaving his boyfriend to wallow in his misery. Being the genius he was, Black decided that tonight was the perfect night to watch a horror movie, and boy did he regret it. The only light in the house at the moment was the kitchen and a small lamp placed just a few feet away from him. Not to mention outside was just miserable, thunder clapped in the distance and lighting flashed in the grey sky. Rain pounded the floor, the harsh wind directing it to tap violently against the windows. Yes, it was the perfect night indeed, and Black couldn't be more pissed at himself for even considering a horror movie in this weather. How much of an idiot could he be to have thought this was even a slightly a good idea?! While he continued to think of why in hell he suggested this, Brendan had returned and walked over to the male, placing his water on the table and the chips for Black in a glass bowl. He backed up and sat down beside his boyfriend who jumped as the smaller boy brushed up against his arm. Soon realising it the was just Brendan, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" Brendan asked gently, placing a small pale hand onto Black's arm, eyes concerned. Black looked away and laughed.

"Of course sweetheart, this is going to be great!" He smiled, pulling the little boy close and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Brendan giggled and smiled up at him, before sighing and reaching for the remote. Black forced a smile as he watched the tv screen light up and images covered the glass. He scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh, hey, Bren, if you get scared, I'll be right here, alright? You can hide behind me at any time.~" He announced, winking at the younger boy who smiled in return.

"O-ok Black, I will!" He replied.

"I hope it's ok, uh, I-I put my favourite one on…" Brendan murmured, giving him a questioning look.

"It's perfectly ok, hehe!" Black replied, a bead of sweat falling down the side of his face. This horror movie thing was a really, really bad idea. 'Come on Black, it's just a little horror movie! It can't be that bad!' He reassured himself. Part of him, however, continued to scream at him to back out now.

"Ready?" Brendan asked. Black nodded. As the movie began an especially loud roar of thunder shook the sky and Black yelped, covering his mouth. Brendan giggled softly. The beginning credits began to roll and Black very slowly inched his way closer to Brendan, hoping his boyfriend wouldn't notice. Once he was slightly closer, he regrettably looked back at the screen. He watched as it opened to a women who was talking on the phone, whilst making dinner. It started out with just the women and her family. Black began to relax. tThis wasn't so bad. He snickered to himself, what was he getting all worked up about?! Nothing interesting was-

He thoughts were cut off as the scene suddenly grew quiet. The women spoke a soft hello which made him freeze. He held his breath, going rigid as he waited for something to happen. He spared a quick glance at Brendan who's eyes were shining as he watched the scene, obviously not even the slightest bit scared. Black was so very confused on how the didn't scare the younger boy. The women soon shrugged off whatever had caught her attention and resumed her cooking. Just as Black was about to relax the screen grew dark and the women's shriek made his eyes widen. He began to tremble and once again glanced at Brendan who was smiling brightly. Just breathe, just breathe. Just as he was breathing in, a loud slam and an animal-like growl filled the dark room and he gave a strangled yelp. He dive-bombed behind Brendan, shaking madly.

"Black!?" Brendan gasped in surprise, turning to his frightened boyfriend.

"I'm fine!" He gasped, instantly pulling himself back up into a sitting position.

"Are you sure? Do you want to watch something else?" Brendan questioned, stroking Black's back in reassurance.

"N-Nah, it's fine, really! I was just…overreacting! Yeah! Overreacting! You know me, I'm such a drama queen!" Black laughed, patting Brendan's head.

"Are you sure?" Brendan tried again and Black nodded.

"Honestly, I'm great!" He exclaimed, crossing his fingers. Suddenly he felt hot breath on the back of his neck and something brush against his ear...

"BOO!" Black shrieked and grabbed onto the nearest pillow and whipped it sideways as hard as he could. A cry of surprise echoed throughout the room and a loud thump followed.

"Ow! Black what the fuck is wrong with you?!" Barry's angered cry reached the male, who had pulled Brendan close to him.

"Barry you dipshit, what you do that for?!" He snarled, releasing Brendan who wasn't startled at all, just confused.


End file.
